Love is For Fighters
by MsAnimefreak92
Summary: Himeno loves Hayate. Hayate Loves Himeno. The only thing that's stopping them is fear. Himeno feels alone, she misses fighting, and hanging around with all the Leafe Knights. What will hapen when Himeno decides to leave on a trip without the knights?
1. Himeno's Lonely

_All thoughts of the characters are in italics._

**Chapter 1: Himeno's Lonely**

It had been months since Himeno and the Leafe Knights had fought to save the world. They had returned Takako to her old self and Sasame was revived. Himeno saved them when she became the White Prétear all on her own, but now she was normal again with nothing to fight. Himeno felt useless and alone lately because as a Prétear she had a purpose, but there was no new opponent. The Leafe Knights came to visit, of course, but it just isn't the same.

_I wish that there was something to fight or something to make her feel like I belong again. Hayate gets quiet around me a lot and I think its cause we don't have much to talk about since that last battle. _Himeno picked up the broken boards from karate practice placing them in a neat pile before relaxing on the ground. She wished Yayoi was here to fill her head with silly made up stories and distract her, but Yayoi went on a trip for two months to see her relatives. She sighed and wiped the sweat from her face as a breeze gently blew. She smiled as the breeze reminded her of Hayate, the Wind Knight of Leafanea.

"Himeno…" a voice murmured in her ear. She jumped as she turned to see Sasame, the Sound Knight sitting beside her. "Ss-Sasame, you scared me! Is there something you wanted?" Himeno was confused why he was with her instead of Takako. "Actually, I was worried about you. It felt like your aura was off like your leafe was low or something. Are you feeling okay?" Sasame admitted "Takako can feel it too and that is why she sent me to check on you." Himeno was taken aback by what he said "I'm fine, I've just been missing Yayoi and I think I'll go visit her. I'll feel much better and be back in a couple of days."

Himeno stood with her mind set on leaving to the comfort of her friend. "Give the other Leafe Knights my regard. I won't need you to come on the trip with me since there isn't anything to attack me." She hurried off to the mansion "Come and see me off, if you want!" She ran all the way as the thrill of a trip made her feel better. Now, all she needed is to convince her parents to let her go. Her sisters wouldn't mind, Mawata had her paper folding with Hajime and Shin and her musical lessons. Mannen hangs around Mayune a lot now and Kei, Sasame, Goh, and Hayate had jobs. They were all preoccupied she figured, so her parents were her only problem. At least, as far as she knew the Leafe Knights wouldn't care. 


	2. Himeno Leaves for Two Weeks

**Chapter 2: Himeno Leaves for Two Weeks**

"Himeno's what?" Hayate isn't happy with what he's just heard. "I said, Himeno is going on a trip to see her friend Yayoi for two weeks. She doesn't wants us to come along and I think it'll be good for her to get away she's been down a bit lately. All of you have noticed, haven't you? She spaces out more, she sighs a lot, and her aura, no her leafe is unbalanced." Sasame stood at the other end of the table from Hayate, the others sitting at the sides. "She can't leave she said she'd be our mother, isn't that abandoning us if she leaves?" Shin frowned. "Listen Shin, Himeno needs this. She'll be back before you know it. She would never dream of abandoning the three of you. I still say some of it is to do with Hayate, though." Goh explained.

"Ww...What do I have to do with it?" Hayate turned a light red. "Come on, you're in love with her and you won't admit it. She likes you too, but you seem to keep your distance and she's probably had enough." Kei shook his head "Everyone knows it; it isn't that hard to figure it out." "What do you mean she likes me?" Hayate seemed confused. "Wow, you're denser than we thought you were!" Mannen whistled. Goh knocked Mannen on the head "Don't be so rude about it, but the kid has a point." "Okay, okay, back to our main reason for the meeting. She wants to go alone, but it's still a little risky. What should we do, let her go alone or does someone have an idea of something else we could do?" Sasame calmed everyone down.

Himeno hugged her parents and said goodbye to her sisters. Then the Leafe Knights appeared before her almost making her fall backward, but Hayate had caught her just in time. Everyone watched as they stood there frozen before jumping from each other. "Ww…We came to see you off. We'll be taking you to the train station." Hayate turned away a light red tint appearing on his cheeks. "Thank you, all of you." she smiled. She said another goodbye to her family and then they were at the train station thanks to the power of the knights.

"Himeno, I'll miss you the most." Shin ran up to her. "Yeah right, I'll miss her more." Hajime ran forward. "I doubt that, I like her more than you guys. I'll miss her the most!" Mannen ran to her too. She sank to the ground, kneeling to hug the three young Leafe Knights. "I'll be back real soon. I'll miss you too." She sighed. "Hey, don't do anything a Prétear wouldn't do." Goh laughed teasing her. "Himeno, we'll stay as you asked, but you must hurry back. Others worry for you more than you think." Kei smiled slightly glancing over at Hayate who had a stern look plastered on his face. Sasame pulled her to the side away from the little ones "If you ever need us just call out. I'll be listening for it. Now Hayate, it's time to say your goodbye."

Hayate rolled his eyes "Don't get hit or injured, it would be an inconvenience to us knights. Also, call us if something comes up; don't try to fight on your own." Himeno nodded "Thanks for the advice, Hayate. I don't think I'll need it though_." Idiot tell me already, keep me from leaving. I miss being able to be with you a lot and that's why I'm depressed. Can't you see, missing my friend is only a small part of it and the fighting evil too? _Himeno stared at Hayate waiting for him to say something else, but he didn't.

"Well, I best be going or my train will leave without me. I'll see all of you in two weeks and I'll bring souvenirs for everyone." Himeno clutched her bag in both her hands bowing before running to get on the train. The Leafe Knights watched as she swerved easily around people and jumped on the train giving them a wave before heading into the train car_. I should have stopped her, I'm such and idiot._ Hayate watched longingly as the train left the station just a second later.


	3. Himeno Meets Yayoi's Family

**Chapter 3: Himeno Meets Yayoi's Family**

Himeno hopped off the train excited, but a little down from Hayate not stopping her. Yayoi waved to her from across the platform. "Himeno, I'm so happy you came to visit! I have so much more to tell you than what I've been writing you!" Yayoi ran up to her and hugged her "Oh, to leave your love behind. You must be upset, but oddly relieved." Himeno laughed hugging her tightly "I missed your crazy made up stories and way of thinking. It's good to see you again!"

Someone cleared their throat and they turned to see a man with beginning of a beard and glasses. "Ah yes, this is my uncle, Ichiro. He drove me here today." Yayoi introduced the man. Himeno smiled shaking his hand. She had to admit there was no mistaking whose uncle he was. The two looked too much alike. "It's nice to meet you, Himeno. Please, do enjoy your time with our family." Ichiro smiled and grabbed her bag "Come on, the rest of the family can't wait to meet Yayoi's most talked about friend." Himeno looked at Yayoi and Yayoi whispered, "I didn't tell him about your Prétear secret, I promise." Himeno nodded and followed Ichiro as he led the way out.

They walked in the door to Yayoi's house and were welcomed by a tremendous greeting from the family. Himeno was shown to her room moments later which she'd be sharing with Yayoi. She put her suitcase away and turned to the window feeling a familiar presence, but she didn't see anyone so she hurried out of the room and downstairs where everyone's voices had died down a bit.

"Let's eat lunch; everyone is in the dining room." Yayoi grabbed Himeno's arm as she reached the bottom of the steps. They walked in and sat down in two open chairs next to each other. There was one chair unoccupied and Himeno looked at Yayoi for an answer. "The open seat is for my cousin. He's our age and he's been studying abroad in America for two years now. His name is Sasuke, he'll be arriving tomorrow." She eagerly pointed out. Himeno passed a bowl of green beans down as bowl after bowl was handed around the table.

Ichiro raised a glass of wine in the air "This is a toast to, Himeno for coming here to keep Yayoi and our family company." Everyone raised their glass and Himeno had never felt more appreciated to be around than with Yayoi's oddly comforting family. "Yayoi, your family is so kind. I feel even gladder I came." Himeno laughed. Yayoi smiled "You'll dish what's going on after dinner." "Whatever do you mean?" Himeno feigned innocence. Yayoi didn't buy it at all "You'll be telling me after dinner."

Hayate had agreed to take the first three days of watching Himeno. There was no way the Leafe Knights were letting their Prétear out alone without someone there to help in case of an emergency. _What was I thinking she almost saw me? I need to keep a low profile and use little leafe to keep up my stamina in case of a battle. Sasame said he had told her to call in case of trouble, but I don't trust her to do so. She seemed so sad and her leafe off when she left, but it seems better now that she is with her friend._ Hayate watched Himeno disappear from the view of the window, but he dared not move closer at the moment.

He'd wait until it was dark before he'd sneak onto the roof. His use of leafe would give him away right now; Himeno would surely see his spurt of leafe if he appeared on the roof above her window. Hayate had thought this through many times and he knew how well she had got at sensing leafe shifts around her_. I just have a few more hours and then I can easily stay on the roof and disguise my leafe with everyone else's._ He was glad for there being plenty of members in one house it made sneaking easier. He sat powered down waiting for night to come.


	4. Himeno Meets Sasuke

**Chapter 4: Himeno Meets Sasuke**

"Hayate, he must be yearning for you to return. Maybe he'll come after you." Yayoi was eagerly ranting "Oh, to let his love go alone to a place he cannot protect her at." Himeno sighed "Not likely, he was only annoyed with the inconvenience. He doesn't act like he likes me at least." Yayoi was jotting something down in her notebook. "Yayoi, what are you doing?" Himeno eyed her. "You gave me a great love story plot. I'm jotting down notes. A love that could or could never be." she giggled.

Himeno felt a presence separate from the others, but the leafe seemed to mingle as if a family member broke off from the group or something and was heading up stairs clashing against her own leafe and her friend's. She ignored it and listened to her friend rant. "Himeno, he must love you. Hayate wasn't annoyed with you inconveniencing the knights; it was because he wanted you to stay close by and in his sight. He just doesn't know how to act in front of the others." Yayoi said happily.

"Can we go to sleep now, I have to meet your cousin and I don't want to look like Godzilla in the morning." Himeno yawned. Yayoi put her notebook away and climbed onto her bed "Fine, I got what I wanted out of you, anyways." Himeno climbed into her bed and turned off the lamp on the dresser in between the beds. "The feelings of love wash over you as you sleep and dream of your lover, to have such a grand dream. Maybe he'll dream of you too tonight, and your tenderness for one another will grow." Yayoi ranted again. "Goodnight, Yayoi." Himeno grumbled and Yayoi got quiet_. I may dream of him, but him dream of me, him love me is impossible. _Himeno curled up and in her covers too tired to care anymore.

Hayate had listened in on Himeno's conversation with Yayoi and regretted it. Himeno had wanted him to stop her, she was in love with him, and she doubted he loved her. He wanted more than anything to leave or hug her; he couldn't decide which one he wanted to do more. Hayate was glad that the girls had gone to sleep; he didn't want to hear anymore_. I love her more than she knows, but I avoided her because I thought she didn't feel for me in that way. I buried myself in work making her lonely enough to go on a trip. What do I do now? Do I tell her my feelings when she returns? _Hayate sprawled out on the roof staring at the stars.

Then the window to the room Himeno was staying in opened and he froze. "Ah man, I need sleep or I'll be super tired tomorrow. Yayoi stuffed nonsense into my head tonight. I shouldn't take her words seriously. She's a dreamer and makes up her own reality." Himeno's voice floated to the roof and then her voice was gone. Hayate, without making a sound, managed to peer over the edge of the roof and see Himeno staring out the window into the knight. Then she began to peer up and Hayate quickly backed away from her view. He heard her sigh and then heard footsteps leading away from the window. Himeno had gone back to bed. Hayate was trying to regulate his racing heart from the fear that Himeno caught a glimpse of him and was convinced when she spoke his name silently. "Yeah right, I was seeing things. Thanks a lot, Yayoi for the hallucinations." He heard her say to herself. His cover wasn't blown, he was safe for now.

"Himeno, hurry up or we'll be too late. Oh, the irony of desperation. Two lives hang in the balance." Yayoi was being her crazy dramatic self as they ran along the street. "Yayoi, we shouldn't be running on a crowded sidewalk. Someone could get hurt." Himeno whined as her friend pulled her along. "Yeah, lucky for you I'm good at swerving around people. What a day if ever I couldn't miss a person." Yayoi teased. She came to a sudden stop and Himeno ran right into Yayoi's back.

They fell over and someone laughed. "Here you go, no harm done I hope. My cousin can be a bit spacey." A guy, Himeno guessed was Sasuke, helped her up off the ground. She watched as he lifted Yayoi back onto her feet. "Sasuke, this is my friend Himeno. Ah, my knees are scraped." Yayoi dusted herself off. "Hello, it's nice to finally meet you." Sasuke held out his hand "Yayoi wrote me a lot about you." Himeno laughed shaking his hand. "I've been told a little about you, but Yayoi is more interested in talking about her dreamy look on things to give complete detail."

"I must say Yayoi, wasn't lying about how cute and honest you are." Sasuke complimented. Himeno blushed and looked at Yayoi who had a glint in her eyes. Yayoi had somehow gotten a pencil and notebook in hand "The plot thickens; a love rival steps in and where is the man the girl truly loves? Is he hiding in the shadows nearby or has he let her go altogether?" Himeno stared at her friend in disbelief that she was doing this in front of her cousin. "Oh, you have someone you like? Do you have boyfriend or is Yayoi making things up?" Sasuke smiled politely. "Oh well, I do like someone, but I don't have a boyfriend. You see, I don't think he likes me in that way." Himeno found herself explaining to Sasuke. "Ah, then he wouldn't mind us hanging out. All three of us could go to the amusement park as a way to get to know each other." Sasuke ushered them to the curb to hail a cab.

"The love rival asks the girl on a date, but says it's a get together amongst three people. What will the girl do? The third person has declined." Yayoi eagerly scribbled. "Oh, so you're not going cousin?" Sasuke acted nonchalant as his eyes lazily slid from his cousin to Himeno. "Sasuke, I would only be in the way and with that time I can get some writing done." Yayoi replied and gave Himeno a wink. Himeno fidgeted "I don't know, the guys will not like me being alone with someone I just met. Yayoi, you know that." Yayoi laughed evilly to herself. "May I inquire who you're talking about?" Sasuke was confused. "I have very protective friends, but I'm sure that I can explain everything to them." Himeno vaguely answered the question.

Sasuke smiled again and gave the driver the instructions to the house as they climbed in a cab. Himeno looked out the window nervously and could have sworn she saw the deep blue eyes of Hayate staring back at her from across the street as if he was keeping an eye on her. She knew the knights had promised to stay home, but maybe they lied or she was only seeing what she wanted to see so badly. It must've been a daydream, but Hayate's eyes weren't happy like when he works for her father; they were sorrowful and had a sense of longing. She needed more sleep or less time to think Himeno thought and picked up on the conversation between the two reunited cousins next to her.


	5. Hayate Cuts In

**Chapter 5: Hayate Cuts In**

Himeno emerged downstairs as Sasuke waited patiently. He smiled at her before opening the door for her to exit the house. "I'm driving the red car out front, so we don't have to take a cab or bus." Sasuke said before she could ask about transportation. Hayate watched from the roof and rolled his eyes. _This guy can't help, but show off and it's annoying. _He watched as Himeno climbed into the car in a blue blouse and a pair of capris. Hayate felt like appearing down there and going crazy in anger, but he couldn't blow his cover. He watched as they pulled away and then carefully followed behind them.

Himeno followed Sasuke into the amusement park and he led her to the carousel. She surprisingly enjoyed riding on such a childish ride with Sasuke respecting her space. Sasuke turned to her once they got off the carousel "What would you like to know about me and you choose the next ride, okay?" Himeno chose a rollercoaster with a line of people already waiting. "What are you looking to do in life?" she wondered. "I want to be a translator and visit the world. I'm sorry to say this so late, but you look lovely in that blouse." Sasuke replied. Himeno blushed a little and then she thought of why she had picked it; it was about the same blue as Hayate's amazing eyes. She shook her head; she didn't want to think about Hayate.

"Himeno, are you okay? I didn't bother you with something I said or did, did I?" Sasuke was confused. "No, why do you ask?" Himeno answered back with her own confused gaze. "You got a sad look on your face just now." he frowned. Himeno laughed "I was just lost in thought is all, but thank you for the compliment." Sasuke followed Himeno on the rollercoaster "You were thinking of the guy you like, I saw it in your eyes." The rollercoaster started, so she didn't answer.

The ride lasted one minute almost two and then they were getting off. "It's your turn to choose the ride. What will it be?" Himeno grinned. Sasuke took her hand and led her passed a lot of people to a Ferris wheel and Himeno suddenly felt like making it clear that they were only friends. "Sasuke, you know we're only going to be friends. We only met yesterday and I only know what Yayoi and you told me about yourself. I don't think we should visit the Ferris wheel; it's only the third ride." Himeno pointed out. Sasuke laughed "I'm not going to try anything. I figured we could talk more comfortably this way."

"Oh, I guess that is a good way to talk without hollering over people." Himeno thought about it. They got into the cart and waited for the ride to start. "Let's see, I know you live in a big house, you do karate, and Yayoi says you're special or something." Sasuke listed off facts Yayoi had told him. "Yeah, that's me in a nutshell." Himeno smiled "You studied in America the past two years. Sasuke, do you have a hobby like I do? Karate is my second favorite activity other than helping with the garden at home." Sasuke nodded "I love to read books and I love collecting artifacts." They began talking animatedly about themselves as the ride began.

Hayate watched as they talked excitedly on the Ferris wheel. He couldn't stand how Himeno could trust the guy so easily. The day before when their eyes met he wanted to go to her side and take her back home. She seemed so happy, but yet she seemed to think of him and frown. If Sasuke tried one more thing to even touch Himeno, he was ready to compromise the secret mission. He was annoyed by the guy's eagerness to take Himeno as his own after knowing her only a day.

He watched as the two left the Ferris wheel and headed away from the large crowds of people in the park to the lake behind it. Sasuke tried to put his arm over Himeno's shoulders and she shook it off. Hayate was getting more annoyed as they walked and he watched Sasuke grab Himeno's hand. Himeno shyly refused to hold hands and made an effort to keep a distance between them. Hayate became angry as they sat on a bench on the edge of the lake.

There was definitely a reason this Sasuke decided to cut the day very short. He listened to them talk and could see how uncomfortable Himeno was. She looked like she was guilty of a crime like what she was doing was wrong. "Sasuke, why don't we go back to the park? This is a place for couples, not friends." Hayate heard Himeno sigh. "Yayoi was right you do get jittery fast. I want to get closer to you is all and we can't talk with all the noise." Hayate watched Sasuke move closer and Himeno stood turning away. "Let's go back, please." she was uncomfortable.

"I want to help you forget such a heartless guy. We can talk about anything just sit here with me. I've learned some things from living in America." Hayate watched the scene unfold. Himeno pulled away as Sasuke reached for her arm. "I want to go back; I'm leaving with or without you. I have no desire to let someone I just met influence me." Hayate was furious with the guy's persistence, but remained hidden from them. "Come on, I'm a gentlemen and won't do anything unless you want to, but I bet that guy won't be on your mind if we did have fun." Sasuke became more aggressive as his grip on Himeno's arm tightened keeping her from pulling any farther away.

Hayate had seen enough and he had to intervene or let the disaster unfold before him further. Himeno gasped as a familiar hand touched Sasuke's wrist. Hayate stared at Sasuke with anger clear in his eyes "Let Himeno go, boy." Sasuke stared wide-eyed at him "I was just talking with her, honest." Himeno reached out and touched Hayate's hand smiling "I can take care of this, Hayate." She swiftly released herself and knocked Sasuke to the ground "Didn't Yayoi tell you, I'm a pro at karate."

"Is this the guy, the guy you like?" Sasuke sat up. "What are you talking about? This- This is one of my friends, Hayate." Himeno blushed. Hayate grabbed her shoulder "Let's go get your stuff, maybe you should come home." Sasuke stood "She's on a date with me. You had your chance." Hayate looked away "I don't know what you're talking about." "Wow Yayoi was right, it did work." Sasuke laughed. "What are you talking about?" Himeno was confused, but had an idea of what Yayoi did.

"I'm sorry, it was Yayoi's idea. I have an American girlfriend, but my cousin asked me to do this over the phone. I told my girlfriend it was only a test and she came along to see how it would do." Sasuke sighed and waved someone over. "His cousin said you had been down lately, that a guy was making you feel upset. She said you had feelings for the guy and that he had feelings for you, but you doubted his feelings." the girl said walking up. "She said that if I took you out and kept trying to convince you to do stuff and get closer that he'd most likely appear. I didn't believe her and yet here he stands." Sasuke shook his head.

"Hayate and I liking each other, we're usually at each other's throats when we're together." Himeno denied it "Why would we like each other?" Sasuke laughed "I guess he'll be taking you away now that we've angered him. Please, don't be upset with Yayoi. She wanted to make you feel better." Sasuke's girlfriend, Himeno figured, shook her hand and said "Isn't great having a true love." The two then quickly walked off and Himeno looked over at Hayate.

"Why are you here, Hayate? You surprised me earlier." Himeno finally spoke to him again. "Ah, the-the other Leafe Knights wanted to make sure you were protected just in case. I got the first shift." Sasame is probably listening in, we should go." Before Himeno could refuse they were in the room that she and Yayoi were sharing. Yayoi jumped from the desk she was at "It worked, he owes me five bucks!"

"Yayoi, I'm going home. I miss home even though it's been only three days." Himeno grabbed her suitcase as Hayate stood waiting. "I already packed it for you, Himeno." Yayoi laughed. "Thank you, Yayoi, for everything." Himeno hugged her. "We're going by train, so let's go." Hayate sighed. Himeno nodded and took Hayate's arm smiling at her friend. Then they were on their way.

They had been sitting quietly across from each other for a while now and Himeno got tired of the silence. She moved beside Hayate and sighed. "What's wrong, Himeno?" Hayate looked over at her. Suddenly he was embraced in a hug. "You came for me and cut in when you knew I was uncomfortable earlier today." she smiled up at him. He blushed a little and looked away "I thought you were in danger."

Himeno pulled away had a serious look on her face. "Hayate, I have to tell you something." "What is it, tulip-head?" he wanted to keep things normal. Himeno ignored the usual nickname. "I don't want to inconvenience you with this, but I have become fond of you. I find myself drawn to you by little things you do and the little quirks you have." Himeno tried to find an easy way to tell him. "I see, he wrapped his coat around her as she shook off a cold chill "I have grown fond of you as well. The other's noticed it and have been teasing me about it, but I couldn't bring myself to tell you." Himeno stared at him in disbelief "Yayoi was right about us then."

Hayate hesitantly put his arm around Himeno "She may be crazy, but she picked it up easily. I can finally say this to you because of her. I love you and that last battle we did made me realize my feelings." Hayate said his deep blue eyes locked on her eyes. She reached up and touched his face the deep blue eyes she loved so much forever to look at her and her alone. "I love you too, I've known since before the battle. You saved me that day and I can finally tell you what I wanted to tell you. The reason I lasted so long was because of you. Thank you, Hayate." Hayate leaned toward her and she shut her eyes waiting for what the two had longed for since the battle was over.

There was a cough and they jumped away from each other. "Hayate, you cheated. Himeno was supposed to be my girlfriend." Mannen grumbled. "Now settle down, Sasame was the one who brought us here. Blame Sasame for letting you see this." Goh nudged him. "Honestly, it was Kei that told me that we should check on them." Sasame pushed the blame on Kei. "I meant earlier today, you know Hayate's temper." Kei said defensively. Shin jumped into Himeno's lap and hugged her "Himeno, I missed you. Hajime missed you too." Hajime moved over hugging her. "Hey, I did too!" Mannen hurried over to her. Himeno laughed and Hayate pulled them off of her. "Hayate, what are you doing?" Himeno laughed as he grabbed her suitcase and took her hand. "I'm getting us out of here and where we can be alone. Those brats don't need all your attention right now." He smiled and they were gone. "Hey Hayate, that's not fare!" Mannen hollered. Goh grabbed him by the collar "Let the couple be, you lost this one." Sasame laughed "There will be trouble tomorrow for sure." Kei groaned "Yeah, I bet."


End file.
